


地下室

by HexeCry



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexeCry/pseuds/HexeCry
Summary: Doflamingo x Crocodile警告：PWPRape/Non-ConDoflamingo x mob提及大概一年没写文，第一次写唐鳄.第一次黄文..将就下吧，还没抓虫。属于第二天就不记得自己写了什么的那种。ドフ鰐真是我真爱了:)





	地下室

克洛克达尔感觉糟糕透了，原因是他头部上的伤口以及鼻子塞满了已经干了的鼻血。他正躺在一张非常非常巨大但柔软舒适的床上。他现在刚刚从昏迷中醒来，周围除了一个小小的烛台作为光源之外，周围全是黑暗。而更糟糕的是，这地方不属于任何一个他记忆中所有，而他昏迷之前确确实实在和多弗朗明哥热情的叙旧（以多弗朗明哥的话来说）。

他猛地意识到他被囚禁了，他脚上的海楼石枷锁证明了这一切。

“我已经昏迷了多长时间了。”现在他浆糊一样的脑子最先想到的是这个问题。但随后他意识到目前最主要的问题是“多弗朗明哥想要做什么。”

空气安静，阴冷潮湿，看起来像是地下室。那意味着不管你叫多大声或者受到什么刑罚都没有人知道。何况那是他，多弗朗明哥。

至少尝试一下取下脚枷吧，或许，或许还有逃脱的机会。克洛克达尔扯着锁链沿着它找到了固定锁链的锚点。地下室里响起了金属的敲击声。锚点看起来让人绝望的牢不可破，但如果有其他的工具的话说不定......突然，门被粗鲁的打开，外边的光刺眼得让他眯上了眼。接着思绪和行动一切僵住。

门口那毛茸的影子也僵在那里，一言不发。克洛克达尔感觉他呼吸困难，空气湿滑黏腻。

“已经这么精神了啊，鰐野郎。”多弗朗明哥先开口打断了两人的僵持。他声音不可抑制的颤抖，而原因他们都很清楚--多弗朗明哥现在非常兴奋。  
太糟糕了，克洛克达尔感觉自己的血液凝固了，冷汗不断地往手心冒。但，自尊心让他保持着一如既往的冷峻沉默。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

多弗朗明哥曾经许多次想过如果克洛克达尔落入自己手中会是怎么样的，他以为自己心里上有所准备。但就在昨天，他们在无人岛上热烈的叙旧。他的手捏住了克洛克达尔那颗高贵的头颅用力砸向了岩石，他似乎听见了骨头碎裂的声音。掌心传来了克洛克达尔的温度，他能感受到掌心下那人的鼻子和嘴唇。以及他的血。这么令人愉悦，他的血。多弗朗明哥喉咙里压着怪异的笑声。如果放开了手的话真想要第一时间尝尝看他的血会不会是更加美味，透露着高傲？

他就这么捏着他的头，等着克洛克达尔进行着反击。然而期待落空了，什么都没有。甚至是掌心下那人的呼吸都没有。

“喂喂，开什么玩笑！给我起来啊！”没有回应。“喂，克洛克达尔！”

他松开了手指，只看着克洛克达尔的鼻血不断滴落，眼球没有聚焦。就像是--死人一样。他自觉自己没有恋尸癖，不过不得不说这样的脸也真是非常好看。现在并不是慢慢欣赏的时候，不进行点什么急救的话克洛克达尔说不定就真的会在这变成一块肉。手指覆盖在他的心脏上，好吧，至少他的心脏还运作着。现在只要将他交给随便一位医生都可以治好。多弗朗明哥是这么觉得的，毕竟那是他啊。原王下七武海，沙-克洛克达尔。

然后，然后呢？

多弗朗明哥又开始想克洛克达尔落入自己手中会是怎么样。

现在，他打开了囚禁着克洛克达尔的地下室的门。他无法抑制自己的肾上腺素，热量吐息着话语变得颤抖，和地下室阴冷潮湿完全不搭调。他清楚知道不管他曾经幻想过克洛克达尔落入自己手中会怎么样。现在都能一一实现，无论是像平时一样冷嘲热讽，又或者是干脆做个好人卖个人情，又或者是折磨，还有.....够了，停止。现在你只需要踏进门，克洛克达尔就在那里，这么无助的样子--这么的--

“已经这么精神了啊，鰐野郎（waniyarou）”你开口，热气吐在空中，你注意到了自己音节在颤抖。  
缓缓地靠近他，从来没有过的认真的注视着他。你能看见他的睫毛在轻轻颤动，不怎么健康的肤色，脸上有一层很薄的汗。你意识到他在紧张，那个他，在紧张。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

多弗朗明哥的手攀上了克洛克达尔的脸，灼热的吐息打在了克洛克达尔的脸上。他的拇指揉着他的眼窝。“就是这眼睛！”他想。克洛克达尔的眼睛或许是他最钟爱的部分，凌厉冷峻，里面装着某些和你相似的情绪。如果可以，真想现在就舔舔这眼球。但他的拇指只是往下滑，摸到了疤痕，到了鼻子的部分，把几乎干了的鼻血抹掉，接着到了嘴唇。将拇指塞进了他的嘴里搅动着，唾液顺着手指滴下。算就是这么怪异的行为，克洛克达尔依然没有发出任何的声音。依旧面无表情的盯着他，于是他就索性把另外的手指也加进去。搅动着克洛克达尔的舌头顺着牙齿摸索他的喉咙，更多的唾液。

“啧、很痛啊别咬人啊。”他几乎是笑着讲出来的。抽出的手指开始缓慢的流血，于是他开始舔那混合着克洛克达尔的唾液的手指，就像是舔着什么美味的东西一样，涩情淫糜。克洛克达尔终于被击败了，他紧闭上了眼想要逃离这一切。这简直是折磨。

“你想要干什么？”克洛克达尔不敢相信自己的声音会这么的虚弱。  
这次轮到多弗朗明哥僵住，他的表情从假笑变成了严肃。什么，我想要干什么？从他进门以来他就按着本能，而现在也是。

“fufufu...是啊，我想要什么呢..”声音低沉。  
接着他讲克洛克达尔的领巾纽扣扯得一个不剩，他看着他的胸膛上下起伏，惨白的胸膛因为汗而变得反光。

“你到底开什么玩笑！！！”克洛克达尔终于将尊严丢掉开始对面前这一系列的折磨咆哮。他能忍受疼痛，并且他也擅长。但这样，这样的他无法适应，这是另一种的恐惧和折磨，他无法承受。当他举起手想要攻击的一瞬间，多弗朗明哥游刃有余的阻止了他，而他现在就像只小羊羔。“你！你到底！”

吼叫被打断了，多弗朗明哥捏住了克洛克达尔的下巴，他的舌头开始在他的喉咙上打转，顺着喉管。他能感受到动脉里的血液和他急促的呼吸，如果有必要，多弗朗明哥会大口的咬住他的喉管，就像狮子咬住羚羊的喉咙一样。但不是现在。顺着颈往下滑他的锁骨，胸，乳头。接着舌尖在乳头上打转，然后用力的咬，尝到了血的味道。

克洛克达尔无法抑制自己颤抖，他怀疑自己要吐了。无法理解眼前发生的事情，头脑一片空白，艰难的挤出了另一个疑问。

“你疯了！为什么要、这种事”破碎的句子。

“啊啊？没什么原因，只是因为你啊。”实话，多弗朗明哥也不是没有试过男人或者和女人玩过花样。但会这样，单方面性的索求，好吧，直白一点，qiangjian。只是因为他是克洛克达尔。

“冷静下来..我可以给你别的...补偿。”他无法直视另外一个人的脸，直到多弗朗明哥听见他的谈判，缓缓的站了起来。他看见了他勃起顶在了那糟糕趣味的裤子上。实在是...太糟糕了。

“事到如今你还以为你还想要谈判吗。”他伸出舌头舔上克洛克达尔的手指。下一秒用线切断了他的皮带将他那高级的下装剥了下来，露出了依旧不健康的肤色的大腿，以及他的阴茎，毫无疑问一点勃起的迹象都没有。

“畜生！你个垃圾变态！”在多弗朗明哥将他搬去床上时他开始剧烈的反抗着，念出了几句只会让多弗朗明哥更加兴奋的脏话。

“fufufu这真是谢谢夸奖。”他注视着克洛克达尔的脸，想要将他的表情全部收进眼里。

将床头柜摸索出润滑油倒在克洛克达尔的后穴上，冰冷的液体让他抖了一下，他感觉反胃。做最后的抗议“..别做这样的事情，这一点意义也没有。”这当然任何作用都没有。多弗朗明哥的手指合着润滑油进入了他的后穴。

“嘶！”

“别这么抗拒我嘛~说不定很爽呢。”他已经没有耐心继续做前戏，第二个手指也进入了。

“！你这个！垃圾！”克洛克达尔已经不知道将视线放在哪里只能紧紧闭上眼，如果可以，连声音都不想听见。

“果然很紧呢，你这里有被别的男人干过吗？嗯？克洛克达尔。”他又开始舔他的喉咙。“还以为你经常对海军们张开腿啊，对吗？前海军的走狗。”

“闭嘴！你给我呃、h哈啊！！”第三根手指也插入，然后开始在里面搅动。多弗朗明哥曾经认为克洛克达尔的体内会和他表面一样低温。但错了，他的肠道湿热的蠕动着绞紧手指。

“现在就开始啊啊叫是不是太没耐性了fufufu，好啊让我听听你叫啊！”多弗朗明哥感觉自己下肢肿胀到疼痛，如果克洛克达尔真的给他什么喘息的话他真的会射出来，那也太逊了。前者很配合的闭紧了嘴，用尽了理智将所有声音压在喉咙。

“差不多了吧。”还没等克洛克达尔反应过来，多弗朗明哥已经将前端插进了完全没有准备好的后穴。根本不是用做这样功能的器官。痛疼和屈辱开始像洪水一样涌来。

“啊呃、啊啊啊啊!”惨叫和布料的摩擦声在地下室里回荡。

“呼...不是很能忍住的吗？嗯？克洛克达尔！”多弗朗明哥按照本能刺入更加深的地方，太紧了。“放松点啊，太紧了很痛的---啊”用力的顶入。

“噶啊！啊！！-----！停下啊！”更多的破碎词语从他嘴里滑出来。疼痛和未知的恐惧让他脸上布满汗水。这样的恐惧他无法承受。他睁开了眼睛，生理泪水不受控制的往下掉。接着他看见多弗朗明哥的眼睛。

“怎么样？有爱上我吗？”多弗朗明哥给了他一个，真 诚 的 微 笑。这是他少有的在别人的面前摘下眼镜，但他依然没有停下动作。

“啊，只能进去那么多了体型差没办法。”他奖励一般的吻着克洛克达尔的脸，后者只想要逃离他的视线。

“看着我啊。”他捏住了他的脸，强迫他直视自己。“看着我的眼睛！”用的力度有点大，让克洛克达尔的脸上留下了他的指印。“我找找看啊..”找？找什么？他缓慢的抽插，直到他龟头擦到肠道某一片。  
他感受到身下的人抑制不住的抖了一下，惨叫卡在了喉咙里。“在这里啊。”这句话这么轻柔，但对克洛克达尔来说就像是诅咒一样。多弗朗明哥开始反复撞击那一块。

“够了！！停啊、”背部弓起，不由自主的颤抖了起来。“啊啊！----噶啊！”更多的眼泪从他眼里掉出来，头发黏在了脸上。

“这么爽吗？”他温柔的看着克洛克达尔亲吻他的眼角然后继续着抽插，鬼知道他现在脑子里都是浆糊。他真的要射出来了，身下的人就和他幻想中的一般，怎么说来着？美味？甚至比想象中的还要好。看着他自尊心和冷静被踩在地上..实在是--太令他兴奋。

“fu、看啊，你已经勃起成这样了。”多弗朗明哥嘲笑着。“让男人干很爽吧？你这个淫乱。”克洛克达尔仅存的自尊心让他咬上了多弗朗明哥的肩膀。“好啊，试试看我的血是什么味道。”然后他用力的撞击着，地下室充满了肉块的撞击声。克洛克达尔庆幸自己咬住了些东西，让他没有漏出太多的呻吟。他的自尊已经经不起更多，但他快到极限了。

“已经想射了吗？等等啊！努力一下把我剩下的也吞进去啊！”他抽开了自己的肩膀，上面已经混着唾液模糊一片。克洛克达尔明白了接下来要发生什么事，但现在无处可逃。

“来了哦。”他抓住他的盘骨用力的往肠道深入。不可能的，没办法。体型差让他没办法完全插入，除非是，除非是...

“停！啊啊-------噶--啊！”未知的感觉和疼痛压迫着他，他要疯了。

“看啊fufu、努力一下不是也行的吗！”

克洛克达尔感觉自己的内脏被绞成一团，再也没办法控制自己的惨叫。

“好、啊、让我听听你的！声音。”他看见克洛克达尔的瞳孔缩的更加的细，眼里倒映着自己。“我要动了。”接下来就是地狱一样的折磨。克洛克达尔终于射出来了，精液溅在自己的腹部上。他已经没有办法组织语言，只能重复着呻吟。

“fufufu我也到极限了..让我射在里面、好不好？嗯？求您了！”当然没有得到任何回应。“哈、啊！”拥挤的肠道里灌满了他的精液。没有等多久他又开始用力的插入，最深处。精液不断从后穴溢出来，空气里全是性的味道。

折磨开始无穷无尽，地下室没有窗，他们无法判断时间。而克洛克达尔是如此强韧几乎是撑过了多弗朗明哥想要做的一切。多弗朗明哥贪念着他所有的表情，无论是痛苦还是高潮还是恐惧，全部收进了眼里。好几次强迫他直视自己，然后腻了之后干脆在克洛克达尔歪过头时咬上了他的喉咙。一边抽插着一边发出低吼。随着克洛克达尔的窒息，他感觉肠道绞紧着自己的阴茎没过多久就射了出来。最终，克洛克达尔终于失去了意识从折磨中脱身。全身上下没有一片完整，脸已经被鼻涕唾液眼泪弄得一塌糊涂。然后安静的像具尸体。

你猜怎么着，他们一次都没有亲吻过，而现在多弗朗明哥轻柔的捧着克洛克达尔的脸，吻了他。就像是下三滥电影里的男女主角那样。真挚的对他说“我爱你。”让人反胃发笑。但这是实话，而现在他有很多很多时间来实践自己的爱了。

 

end


End file.
